My Little Freak
by thehogwartsgleechick
Summary: Black hair, blue eyes, light skin, beautiful. That's how Sam Weir see's Carrie Albarn, one of his new friends. Curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, adorable dimples. That's how Carrie Albarn see's the first new friend she made, Sam Weir. The first person who was nice to her. Freaks and Geeks Sam/OC


Long, black, slightly wavy hair. Pale skin, but only one shade lighter then most people. Only a little bit lighter than mine. Light blue eyes, but not so light that they looked grey. Blue, sort of like the color of the sky, but when it's an odd deep blue in the spring. Tall, about three inches taller than me to, my embarrassment. In the hallway, comments were always made. Long legs, small waist, "Extremely trappable ass with an awesome chest". I felt really bad, though I could never tell if she heard those things. No one could. "She" is Carrie Albarn. And she is, obviously, beautiful.

She didn't go to my Junior High, so I never saw her before. I had walked into school, a bit late (15 minutes to the bell, which is exactly how long it takes to get to and from my locker) when I saw her standing at her locker. She was tugging as her sweatshirt, which had gotten closed in her locker. One of the dickheads in the grade asked her if she needed help.

"Go die in a hole, dickwad!" she snapped, not looking at him. He and his friends laughed and walked away. I walked up next to her, avoiding her eyes

"Do you, uh, n-need help or something?" I stuttered, quietly. She moved her hair out of her face

"No, I'm fine." She said quickly. Carrie tugged at her sweatshirt and let it drop, hanging on her locker. "Fuck it." she muttered to herself. I set my backpack down on the floor and grabbed her sweater, "What are you doing?" she asked confused

"I've had this happen to me a couple of times." I shrugged. She scanned me with curious blue eyes. I pulled the latch of the locker up, pulled it open as much as possible, and pulled the sleeve out

"How did you do that?" she asked, taking it as I handed it to her

I shrugged, "Practice." She smiled and pulled the black hoodie over her band T-shirt. I took in her appearance. Tight skinny jeans, combat boots, and The Who T-shirt. "What grade are you in?"

"Freshman, you?"

"Same." She smiled at me and took out a piece of paper, "Let me see your schedule." I took it out of my backpack and handed it to her, "Don't let me make you late, go to your locker." She followed me silently, looking over both papers

"Do we have any other classes together?" I asked, taking my books out. She handed me back my schedule with math, biology, and history all highlighted. Math and history were both double periods. "So we'll see a lot of each other."

"Yep, and we have biology first so we can walk together." As she said that, the bell blared in the hallway. All the care-free loser upper classmen swaggered their was to class reluctantly

"You go, we're already late." She laughed an angelic laugh, her small dimples showing. I don't really know if I liked her back then, but she definitely made my stomach flip upside down

"We'll just say I fell down the stairs and you were helping me." We walked to class together , told our lie, and sat in the back of the class next to each other

… … … …

I sat down at the table with Neil and Bill. For awhile we just talked about video games and such, the things that made us geeks. Across the room, Carrie sat in the corner with five other girls. All of them dressed sort of preppy, but it was obvious their parents made them dress like that. No, I was not staring, though I was very close to doing so. I was just sort of looking. Looking at how the boys at the table next to them gawked at her and her friends like meat or something. That was one of the times where I felt bad for her but would never say anything because she didn't know about it. She looked over at me and smiled, I smiled back.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Neil questioned, rolling his eyes at me, "Gawking at Cindy?"

"No, shut up!" I gave him a shove and looked down at the table, glancing at Carrie a few times. And, not a nonchalantly as I thought I did

"Hold on…" Bill followed my gaze and turned around completely, looking at her, "He's looking at a girl."

"No, really?" Neil said sarcastically, he hit Bills' arm, "Stop being so obvious!"

"Why cuz she's pretty?" Bill asked, turning back around. "She smiled at her, Sam. You know her?" I looked down

"Yeah, I helped her get her sweatshirt out of her locker today." They looked at me with wide eyes, amazed at my 'Abilities with women'. Yeah right, I'm lucky if I don't have a stroke just by making eye contact. Neil slapped my arm and was watching Carrie walk over with extremely wide eyes. "Oh, hey Carrie!"

"Hey Sam, oh, sorry I don't know your names." She smiled at Bill and Neil, causing them to choke

"That's Bill and that's Neil. So what's up?" she smiled and rolled her eyes, her cheeks getting just a tiny bit pink

"My friend Anna has the bio class after us and she is convinced we have a quiz on Friday so she made me come over." She sighed and looked down, "It's stupid, I know."

"No we don't." she turned and gave her friend a look, then pulled a chair next to me and sat down

"So, guys, how's it going?" I didn't even realize I was holding my breath because she was so close to me. But I was, and I slowly and quietly gasped for air. For a couple minutes we all just talked before her friend yanked her back to the rest of their friends

"She's so into you." Bill said when she was out of earshot

"Shut up, she is not!" I shot back quickly. I have no clue how they didn't see me blush, but they didn't (thank god)

"Then how do you explain how she was leaning her leg on yours." Neal said, "It was actually really hot."

"Shut up! And don't talk about her like that." They gave me a look, "Look, I think that she get's it a lot. I mean, guys telling her she's hot all the time. She pretends it doesn't bother her, but I think it does."

"How can _that_ possible be made fun of?" Bill asked, looking at her only a bit more subtlety. "She's way too pretty."

"Yeah, I know." I muttered softly


End file.
